


Sugar

by tentacle_cookies



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cecilos Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, like half the fic is sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacle_cookies/pseuds/tentacle_cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is having an awful day, and it's made him bitter. He needs something sweet to end the night.</p><p>Hint: It's Carlos. Carlos is that something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Cecil's day started out awful.

Nothing was going according to plan. His morning ritual was ruined when his coffee pot decided to get cheeky by playing hide and seek. He left for work frustrated and decaffeinated.

When he arrived, he found his office torn apart. Intern Hyacinth informed him, in a shaky voice, that Station Management was responsible. Cecil did not bother asking for more information. At this point, he was resigned to having a less than great day. He only hoped to make it through unscathed.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to have a vendetta against him; he had succeeded in being electrocuted by his radio equipment, crushing his thumb in a door, and falling down two flights of stairs. This was in itself a feat, since the station did not have any stairs.

Cecil nervously checked over his shoulder several times as he did his show. He took no phone calls, and refused to move from his desk. He was grumpy and tense as he finished speaking.

“Remember, listeners, that your doom may be closer than you think. After all, life is so very, very fragile.

And goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”

He turned the microphone off and stretched his aching limbs. He closed the station door gingerly, and stepped out into the calm night.

Flopping down in his car, Cecil dialed his cellphone. He needed some sort of positivity.

Carlos answered the phone excitedly: “Hi, Sweetie! Great show tonight, especially the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner.”

Cecil smiled, unable to stop himself.

“Carlos, do you want to go out to eat tonight?” he asked. “We could get our mandatory Big Rico’s, or try the new glowing vortex by the record store.”

Carlos made a thoughtful noise, a sort of "hrrm". It seemed unnaturally deliberate.

“How about we spend the night at home, Cece. Together. I’ve got something special ready for you.” Playfulness crept into his voice.

Cecil’s eyebrows rose and he felt a tug in his gut.

“Yes, Carlos, that sounds perfect. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Love you, see you soon.”

He hung up without waiting for a reply, foot slamming down the gas pedal. A night with his beautiful Carlos was all he needed to blow off some steam.

Once home, Cecil got out of the car and started towards the door. He speed-walked, afraid that running would cause another mishap. After practically kicking the door down, Cecil stumbled from his shoes and rounded the corner into the apartment.

“Carlos, my dear, I’m back.” Cecil called.

“Come here, babe...” came Carlos’ teasing response.

Cecil was already undoing his pants as he came through the door, following Carlos’ voice.

He found Carlos, and was a bit surprised. And a bit embarrassed.

Carlos was standing in the kitchen, tending to at least four pots and pans. His dusky hair was back in a headband, and he wore a polka dot apron over his clothes. Noticing that Carlos was fully dressed, Cecil quietly redid his zipper.

“Surprise!” Carlos beamed, turning to him. “I made us a full dinner.”

Cecil managed to smile back as he was greeted with a hug. Carlos had obviously been working hard to make the extravagant meal. Cecil had been expecting sex, and now felt guilty for being disappointed.

“Carlos, you didn’t have to,” Cecil began.

“But I did,” Carlos interrupted. “I heard how upset you sounded on your show today, and I know you don’t like me spending every night in the lab…”

Cecil could have cried at the thoughtfulness. Even with the world against him, he could always depend on Carlos.

“And,” Carlos continued, “I took tomorrow off. So we can stay up tonight, watching movies, or playing games, or…” he blushed and quickly turned back to the stove.

Cecil's ears perked up at the unfinished thought.

“Or what?” Cecil purred, intrigued. He wrapped his arms around the scientist from behind, resting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder. Cecil rolled his hips forward and rocked side to side.

“Ah-after dinner, Hon,” came the reply.

That nervous stutter sent a jolt straight to Cecil’s groin. Finally, a moment he could control. His whole day had been chaos. Now, he was convinced it was worth it, being in this hot, small, private space with his Carlos.

Cecil reached forward and turned off all four burners, putting lids on the pots and pans.

“Dinner, after.” Cecil insisted. He slipped his hand up Carlos’ shirt from the side, rubbing the smooth hipbone underneath. The gasp he received was more than enough reason to wait for dinner.

“Is this alright, Carlos?” Cecil cooed in his ear. He nodded as he let his pants be unbuttoned and removed.

Carlos started to set his apron aside, but Cecil stopped him. After removing the scientist’s shirt, Cecil redid his apron.

Carlos’ entire face glowed a lovely red. He helped Cecil undress, and kissed him sweetly.

“Well,” he said, “will this help make your day better, at least?”

Cecil kissed back roughly, his body tingling.

“Absolutely. Carlos, you can’t fathom how much this will help,” he kissed the warm crook of Carlos’ neck, earning a delicious whimper. Carlos gripped Cecil’s back to steady himself. His eyelids fluttered.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Cecil growled. “Fucking beautiful.”

With that, he pressed them against the counter, knocking a plate to the floor. He didn’t care in the slightest.

He nipped and sucked at Carlos neck, then his collarbone, his shoulder, his perfect chest. Carlos responded differently to each action. Cecil drank in the sounds greedily, flicking out his tongue against Carlos’ nipple.

“Cece!” Carlos gripped a handful of the radio host’s hair in surprise. Cecil gave a moan.

“Cece,” Carlos repeated, with resolve.

Cecil looked up, already beginning to kneel. He raised an eyebrow.

“Let me…um.” Carlos toyed with his hair. “Um. You sit up on the counter, Cecil.”

Cecil stood, kissing him gratefully. He lifted himself to the counter and sat on the edge, bare legs hanging down. Carlos kneeled in front of him and leaned forward, grasping Cecil’s calf with one hand. With the other hand, he grabbed Cecil’s waiting erection.

“Oh, Carlos,” Cecil sighed. He rested a hand on Carlos’ messy curls, bracing himself for what was coming.

Carlos preferred penetration to oral, but was more than willing to meet requests. However, he rarely gave head without being asked. Cecil knew this, and savored the occasion. He also knew how incredible it was to get a blowjob from Carlos’ soft, full lips.

He was torn from his thoughts as those very lips were pressed to the side of his cock. He threw his head back, banging it against a cupboard. His senses blurred together: intense lust, need, and pain. Blood trickled from the back of his head.

He did not give a damn.

Carlos guided Cecil’s legs over his shoulders, and then continued his administrations. He kissed along both sides, and under, rubbing the base with his nose, and repeating. He licked the inner crook of Cecil’s hips, one at a time. He ran his hands along Cecil’s thighs. 

He stopped then, looking up coyly from under thick lashes. He gave another timid kiss to Cecil’s hip. 

Cecil got an eyeful, watching that pretty face turned toward him. He looked over his lover’s body, sensual and innocent at the same time. His headband had been lost with his shirt, leaving his hair disheveled. That, combined with the rosy flush and cutesy apron, left the radio host speechless.

He smiled down at Carlos, and Carlos smiled back.

Then, without pause, and still looking up, Carlos swallowed Cecil’s cock whole. Cecil cried out sharply at the stimulation, eyes closing involuntarily for a moment.

Carlos teared up slightly at the pressure in his throat, and he drew back a bit. Keeping his lips firmly closed, he pulled back slowly, and then pushed forward again. He started a pace, bobbing his lovely head up and down. Cecil groaned.

A frenzied heat grew in Cecil’s lower gut. He was panting and letting his hips jerk forward. The cut from the cupboard was still bleeding, now trailing down his neck. Oh, how he needed this.

“Carlooos, oh, fuck…oh, babe…” Cecil was moaning nonsense, letting his uncensored voice spill out over the exotic angel kneeling between his legs.

Carlos pulled his head away with a lewd pop, leaving Cecil hanging on the edge and reeling with ecstasy. Cecil made a sad noise at the loss, afraid that his horrible day would end in cruel disappointment.

Carlos soon calmed his worries by crawling up into Cecil’s lap. Cecil ground his hips up to him and Carlos’ eyes rolled. He rubbed against Cecil, and licked three of his fingers.

Cecil watched his boyfriend’s face as he prepared himself. He made a mental note of it, and vowed to be the cause of that expression as often as possible.

Lost in a haze of want, Cecil was caught off guard when a tight heat enveloped his leaking cock. Carlos’ erotic shout brought him back to the moment, and he dug his fingers into the brunette’s hips.

Cecil bucked up into him, eager and nearing his orgasm. Carlos had tears running down his face from the overwhelming sensation. He bounced and rocked in Cecil’s lap, driving him absolutely mad.

Cecil leaned back to give Carlos room to move, and the scientist slowed.

“Ahh…C-Carlos, is something wrong?” Cecil asked, worried again.

“Cecil, you’re bleeding, are you alright?” Carlos asked in return.

“Yes!” Cecil immediately said, holding Carlos' waist. He couldn’t stop now. They were so close to their climax, and Cecil had had the worst day.

“For sure?” Carlos scanned his lover’s face, calming down. A naughty smirk curled his perfect lips as an idea came to him.

“For sure,” said Cecil, impatient to get back to business. He pushed his hips up, making Carlos shudder.

“Alright,” Carlos replied, suddenly shoving Cecil back against the cupboards, eyes glinting. Carlos knew his boyfriend had had an awful day. He knew Cecil needed catharsis. And he was eager to help.

The rough movement took Cecil right to the edge again. Carlos ground down, taking Cecil in fully, and tightening around him.

Then, slowly leaning down, Carlos licked the blood from Cecil’s neck with the very tip of his tongue.

Cecil came explosively, spasming under his lover. It all became too much: the stress of the day, Carlos’ playfulness, and the unexpected (though, delightful) change of attitude. He helped Carlos finish, jerking him off roughly.

Carlos, now equally spent, crawled down from the counter and leaned on his boyfriend.

“So…” he was still panting. And he was smiling. “Dinner now?”

Cecil kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Dinner would be perfect,” he replied.

Cecil’s day ended much more nicely than it had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, fellow Cecilos shippers! Stay weird, and may your ships all have a canon.


End file.
